Chibi Frost
by changeofheart505
Summary: Merida pulls off a prank on Jack. She succeeds in pulling it off, but not the way she wanted. Now she, Hicca and Rapunzel are stuck babysitting a really young Jack. And to make things worse, Jack's devoloping some new powers that can literally freeze Hogwarts if it gets out of control. Hogwarts AU! Jarida and Hiccunzel. Fem!Jack and Fem!Hiccup!
1. Chapter 1

Chibi Frost

**Kura: I sooooo wanted to do this for a long time. Yuri!Jarida and Yuri!Hiccunzel! It's a Hogwarts AU, set after the HP movies/books. Merida is a Gryffindor, Hicca a Ravenclaw, Rapunzel "Punzie" is in Hufflepuff and Jack is in Slytherin. **

**Sakura: They are in their fifth and fourth year. Enjoy. This is gonna be fun. **

Chapter 1:The Prank

Merida's P.O.V

I hate her so much! Why does Hicca trust her?! Overland is nothing but a pest, a nuisance, an idiot! Five years of having her around is driving me crazy! I don't know how long it will take for me to snap. Of course, it's only been a month since I have arroved at Hogwarts, and I have something planned for Overland. All I need is help from the House Elves.

'Now... where is that kitchen?' I asked myself, and soon, actually it felt like forever, I found it. Time to begin my own prank on Overland.

NORMAL P.O.V

Merida DunBroch smiled as she entred the kitchen. She was a fifth year Gryffindor and Chaser of its Quidditch team. But right now, she was out to prank the Queen of Pranks. A Slytherin girl. Jacklyn Overland. The two had a rivalry since their first hear. Apparently Jack didn't like Merida's fiery attitude ans Merida hated Jack's cold aura. So a small prank won't hurt the younger female, right? Jacklyn was a fourth year along with Rapunzel Corona, Merida's friend who was in Hufflepuff. Of course, she couldn't forget Hicca Horrendous Haddock III, a fifth year Ravenclaw. She was a year older than Merida, due to the fact her birthday was September 22. Merida's birthday was in the summer, so it passed, but Hicca was still a year older than her. Not that that mattered right now. She had a prank to fulfill.

"Oi, can ye do me a favor?" Merida asked a House Elf. The elf nodded, eager to help. Merida smiled as the elf presented her with a small cake. In a flash it was gone. Merida knew where it went, it went to Jack. Tomorrow would be a great day for her. Merida smirked as she walked back to her room, eager for tomorrow to come.

THE NEXT DAY!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud scream was heard throughout the castle. Merida smirked, thinking her plan had succeeded. And it did, just not the way she had hoped. Rapunzel and Hicca noticed her smug look and were about to ask her why she was so happy when Eugene Fitzherbert came in... with a small, frowning, Jack. Merida gaped at the toddler that was placed in her lap. She gaped at the child, who stuck her tongue out at her and yanked down on a few curls of red hair. Merida yelped and glared at the tot. Seems her prank just backfired on her and she just got stuck babysitting her rival. For the love of M'ordu, someone help her!

**Kura: Review for more hilarity!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chibi Frost

**Kura: New chapter, and hehehehe, I am evil!**

**Sakura: What did you do...**

**Kura: Let's just say, Merida better be careful with Jackie, bhuahahahahahahahaha!**

Chapter 2

Merida gaped at the child in her lap.

'This.. this was not supposed to happen! Yes, she was supposed to shrink, but not turn into the age of ma devil brothers!' Indeed, the prank she had wanted to pull off was supposed to make Jack shrink to the size of her pinkie, but now... now she was about the age of her brothers, and that was... oh, let's say between three and five? Or was it six? Maybe younger... yes, definitely younger. Jack was more like a freakin' two year old!

"Mr. Fitzherbert, can you explain?" Professor McGonagall asked as she walked over. Several other professors walked over as well.

Eugene shrugged, "I dunno... I went to sleep on the couch, don't ask, and when I woke up, I heard a scream. I ran to the fourth year dorms, and to my shock, I saw Jack's blanket on the ground. Why she sleeps in the boy's dorm, I'll never understand, anyways, I was gonna pick it up when it moved. Startled, I lifted up revealing _that._ So, don't blame me, because this one isn't my fault!" Eugene pointed to Jack, who had begun to play with Merida's hair. Merida groaned and yelped as tiny hands tugged at her hair harshly, in her opinion that is, in Jack's... well, let's just say she found it fun. Hicca and Rapunzel stifled their laughs as Merida tried, keyword tried, to pull Jack off only to have the tot tug harder.

"Aaaaw!" Rapunzel cooed, "she likes you Merida!" Merida glared at her.

"GET HER OFF!" She hissed when Jack tugged her hair once more. Hicca finally took pity and took her friend off her other friend. Jack pouted at the loss of the funny hair and tried in vain to reach out and tug at it again.

"It's like she really is two years old..." Eugene said.

"She looks closer to three," Hicca muttered and her eyes widened, "of course! Her birthday's in December, she will be three!" Jack whimpered and reached over again, succesfully grabbing a few locks of Merida's hair and gave it a mighty tug. Merida yelped in pain and shot off. Rapunzel laughed and ran after her. Hicca looked down at Jack who gave her an innocent smile. Chuckling, Hicca ran after Merida and Rapunzel, Divinition could wait.

**Kura: Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chibi Frost

**Kura: Poor Merida, I'm really torturing her here.**

**Sakura: Don't act all innocent.**

**Kura: Okay, I admitt, I think it's funny...**

**Merida: WHAT?!**

**Kura: Gotta go, enjoy the chappie!**

**Merida: GET BACK HERE!**

Chapter 3

"HICCA! WHY'D YE BRING HER?!" Merida snapped as Hicca appeared with Jack in her arms. The tot smiled and reached out to grab Merida's hair, "NONONONONONO!" Merida backed away quickly. Rapunzel snorted into her hands and Hicca smiled in amusement as Jack escaped from her grip and trotted after Merida.

"Me'ehda!" She cried as she followed the redhead.

"Aaaaw! She said your name!" Rapunzel and Hicca laughed, clearly enjoying Merida's unfurtunate fate. Jack was pretty fast for a toddler. Merida continued walking backwards, she wasn't about to turn and have the child reach for her hair... even with the height difference. Who knew what could happen if Jack decided to jump on Merida...

'Why do ye hate me?!' Merida asked mentally looking up, 'Is it because I turned my mum into a bear?' She yelped when she tripped over a step and groaned when Jack climbed onto her chest. The child giggled when Merida closed her eyes in defeat.

"Again!"

'What?' Merida opened an eye and it came in contact with a rather large brown one. Hicca and Rapunzel had to lean against each other as they laughed. This was too much for them to handle.

"Again!" Jack declared pounding her tiny fists on Merida's chest, causing Merida to giggle. Hey, she was ticklish.

"Ugh... FINE!" She groaned out, "and ye two can shut it!"

Rapunzel and Hicca snorted but sighed as they finally stopped laughing. Rapunzel took Jack off Merida and they all headed to Divinition. Rapunzel smiled as Jack's eyes closed. She snuck Merida a look. The redhead's face was a red as her hair. Hicca also noticed and had to hide her amused grin.

"I see a hilarious adventure in your future!" She said comically waving her arms as they reached the Divinition Tower. Professor Toothiana had replaced Trawleney, because somehow, Trawleney found someone. In other words, she was married and retired.

"Hello Merida," Rose Weasly said, "Quidditch practice is... today, is that..." She pointed towards Jack.

"Hello Rose," Rapunzel said, "I thought you said Divinition was a waste of time."

"Well," Rose looked around, "my brother's say Professor Toothiana is an amazing teacher, I'm just... checking it out." Hicca rolled her eyes and sat down on a gold cushion.

"Hello class," a hummingbird fairy hybrid said. Her wings fluttered quickly, "I'm Professor Toothiana or Professor Tooth. I'm your new Divinition- Oh my Moon! She is adorable!" Tooth flew over to Jack, cooing at the slumbering toddler.

'Oooookaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy yyyyyyy...' Merida, Rapunzel, Hicca, Rose, and several others thought.

"Ahem, anyways, today we won't be doing anything," Tooth continued, getting gaping looks from everyone awake, "we'll be getting to know each other. And I can take the little one." She held her arms out and Rapunzel handed her Jack. Tooth suddenly had a motherly look to her face as she set Jack down on a chair.

"Is it just me," Hicca asked softly, "or did Professor Tooth have a longing look when she saw Jack?"

"Maybe she doesn't have any children," Rapunzel replied, "or maybe she can't have any. Or perhaps she just loves kids and wants to look out for them."

Whatever the reason, it almost made Merida feel...

Jealous?

'Oh no...' Merida groaned mentally as Tooth walked back over to face the class.

**Kura: And I end it there.**

**Sakura: Where's Merida?**

**Kura: Over there. *points to her left***

**Merida: Zzzz...zzZzzzZ..Zz...Z...ZZzzz...**

**Sakura: She fell asleep?**

**Kura: Not willingly... *holds up a bag of gold sand***

**Sakura: Oh MiM... review.**


End file.
